Ne me laisse pas !
by Abelforth Dumbledore
Summary: [OS]Remus est effondré : Fionna s'en va et le laisse seul avec ses souvenirs... Comment parler à la fille qu'il aime depuis sept ans, avant qu'elle ne parte ?


**Bonjour à tous voici mon deuxième OS !**

**Cette fois-ci c'est un Remus/OC, en l'occurence, ma Fionna Papillionis... (CF : ma fiction, un Amour sacrifié). **

**Je voulais à tout prix écrire cette histoire, mais James et Lily ne convenait pas... Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris Remus, c'est celui qui cadrait mieux à l'histoire ! Par contre la fin ne me satisfait pas vraiment, mais je ne voyais pas comment m'arrêter...J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Tout appartient à Jo, sauf l'histoire et ma tite Fionna ! C'est une fiction classé K+**

**Si tu me lis Zazo, je te fait un ti clin d'oeil pour Siri' et 'Mus ! ;)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

**Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! mdr**

**Abelforth**

* * *

**Ne me laisse pas**

Remus ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette fois, il allait la perdre…. Définitivement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire une raison. Fionna allait s'en aller et cela lui était insupportable. Sa douleur était immense et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Toutes ses années à Poudlard passées avec elle lui revinrent en tête…

* * *

Remus arrivait dans la nuit noir à Poudlard. Cette vue sur le château était restée gravée dans sa tête. Sa première année… C'est cette année là qu'il connut tous ses amis… Franck, Alice, Lily, mais surtout James, Sirius, Peter et Fionna… Il avait un souvenir inoubliable de cette année là ! Mais c'est aussi à cette époque que son cœur prit feu et qu'il commença, inconsciemment, à se consumer d'amour pour la jolie Fionna.

Fionna… Il avait ressenti un besoin irrésistible de la connaître, de lui parler… Une année durant il avait tant bien que mal essayé de l'approcher, mais à chaque fois, elle l'envoyait voir ailleurs, lui disant qu'elle le trouvait stupide, simplement parce qu'il traînait avec les maraudeurs… Parce qu'il était un maraudeur… Elle ne voulait ni le voir, ni lui parler. Même Lily n'avait pas réussi à les rapprocher. Malgré tout, son irrépressible désir de la connaître surmonta ses échecs…

* * *

Sa deuxième année marqua un changement radical dans ses relations. Tout d'abord, ce fut l'année où les trois autres maraudeurs découvrirent sa maladie, ce qui renforça leur amitié, mais surtout, cette année marqua le commencement d'une autre amitié…

Un jour de septembre, Slughorn les avait obligé de se mettre en groupe de deux. Il avait fait les groupes… Et au plus grand plaisir de Remus, il se retrouva avec la gryffondor qui le repoussait. Mais celle-ci eut un tout autre regard après la séance… Elle avait découvert un garçon timide, mais aussi drôle et intelligent… Elle avait beaucoup rit avec lui…. Et à partir de là, chacun d'eux n'envisagea à aucun moment d'aller avec une autre personne pour les cours de potions. Mais ce rapprochement ne scella pas uniquement l'amitié de Fionna et de Remus, mais aussi celui des autres maraudeurs avec la jeune fille.

Sirius et Remus appréciaient énormément Fionna, et ce sentiment était tout à fait réciproque… Mais lorsque Fionna avoua à Remus que Sirius l'attirait, il ne put que faire taire la douleur qui le déchirait intérieurement… Il pensait à ce moment, qu'il risquait de ne plus passer autant de temps avec Sirius et Fionna…. Mais il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, alors, il les avait rapprochés…  
Sirius et Fionna sortirent ensemble de décembre à juin 1973... Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux… Un béguin.

* * *

En septembre 73, Fionna avait sauté au coup de Remus à la rentrée, trop heureuse de le revoir. Étrangement, le cœur de Remus s'était mis à battre plus vite… C'est là, qu'il sembla comprendre qu'il y tenait vraiment. Il avait appris dans le train que Sirius l'avait plaquée. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire.  
Leur troisième année fut en quelque sorte la meilleure que passa Remus. Mais aussi l'une des plus douloureuse… Son rapprochement avec Fionna atteignit le summum. Oui ils étaient très proches, très complices. Elle aimait encore Sirius, et avait demandé à Remus de l'aider à le reconquérir. Trop, pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de Sirius.

Malheureusement, elle aimait encore Sirius, et avait demandé à Remus de l'aider à le reconquérir.

Un soir dans leur dortoirs, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, Sirius alla voir son ami…

_- Remus, j'aimerais te poser une question, mais j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles pas répondre…_

_- Promis, je te répondrai, le rassura Remus._

_- Bien. En fait je voulais savoir si tu n'avais jamais été amoureux, ou alors, si tu étais attiré par une fille en ce moment…_

Remus avait rougit violemment et tourné la tête à son ami.

_- C'est que… En fait, je n'ai jamais été amoureux… mais je pense que j'ai un faible pour Fionna, avait-il avoué à mi-voix._

_- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Sirius. Ben on est deux alors ! _

Remus, n'en revenait pas. Il l'aimait encore ? Ou plutôt, voulait-il ressortir avec ? Remus le redoutait.

Un jour alors qu'il sortait de son option d'études des moldus, Fionna et Sirius attendait à la sortie… ils semblaient plongés dans une conversation sérieuse. Mais lorsque Remus était arrivé Sirius les avait laissé ensemble… Et là, il tomba dans un piège…

_- Tu es amoureux toi ! Railla Fionna_

_- Quoi, comment le sais-tu ? Paniqua Remus._

_- Je ne le savais pas, mais maintenant c'est fait, tu viens de me prouver que tu l'étais !_

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide !

_- Qui est-ce ? Avait demandé la belle jeune fille aux cheveux châtains._

_- Personne ! Répondit Remus, qui ne souhaitait pas en parler._

_- Lily ? Alice ? Bertha ?_

Jusqu'au lendemain midi, Fionna le talonna. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius parla que Fionna devina…

_- Mais qui est-ce ? Implorait Fionna. On est ami ! Tu me dit tout d'habitude !_

_- Et bien au nom de notre amitié, laisse tomber…_

_- Oui je suis d'accord avec Remus. Si tu le savais, je pense que cela me nuirait ! Avait déclaré Sirius._

Malheureusement, Remus avait dévoilé à Fionna que son ami semblait encore attiré par elle… Alors elle devina immédiatement.

_- Je peux te faire un schéma Remus ? Imagine deux gars, Y et W, et une fille, X. X aime W. W aime X. W et Y sont amis. Un jour X apprend que son ami Y est amoureux. Mais W lui dévoile que cet amour pourrait nuire au sien. J'en déduis donc que Y aime X. Donc Y et W sont amoureux de la même fille._

Schéma compliqué certes, mais Remus n'avait pas répondu : elle savait. Elle s'était contenté de lui sourire. Mais jamais elle ne lui reparla de cela. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Pourtant son amour ne changea rien au choix de Fionna.  
Un soir, Remus attendait ses amis dans la salle commune, mais ne les voyant pas arriver, il monta dans son dortoir, où James se trouvait déjà. Une demi-heure après, Sirius avait déboulé dans le dortoir et s'était jeté sur James, apparemment heureux.

_- Ça y est ! Avait crié Sirius fou de joie._

_- Hein ? avait répondu James qui ne semblait pas comprendre._

_- Je l'ai embrassée ! On s'est embrassé ! Pas comme l'année dernière… Un vrai baiser ! Avait lancé Sirius._

_- Mais qui ? Interrogea James._

_- Fionna, pardi ! Avait répliqué Sirius._

Ce soir avait été un des plus sombres de Remus. Il n'avait pas dormi. Sirius n'avait pas été délicat, il ne l'avait même pas regardé… Rien. Il avait passé sa nuit à pleurer dans la salle de bain. Mais le lendemain, il n'avait rien montré à personne.

La relation entre Sirius et Fionna avait vraiment affecté Remus. Il déprimait de plus en plus. Fionna l'avait remarqué, et cela marqua le début d'une longue correspondance.  
Pour moins faire souffrir Remus, Fionna essayait de vivre sa relation avec Sirius loin des yeux du lycanthrope. Dans une de ses lettres Fionna avoua tenir énormément à Remus. Presqu'autant qu'à Sirius. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre Sirius jaloux.

Cela aboutit à des disputes entre Sirius et Remus mais aussi entre Sirius et Fionna.

Au final, c'est Remus qui en pâtit encore une fois lorsque Fionna décida de ne plus le voir autant qu'avant… Lily le soutenait pour ne pas qu'il replonge dans le désespoir .

Fionna et Remus finirent par ne plus s'adresser la parole après quelques lapins posés à des rendez-vous, aux alentours de fin avril 74. Chacun souffrait de son côté. Mais aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas. Remus en souffrait énormément. Ce ne fut que le dernier jour de cours qu'il alla lui parler, lui dire qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir ignorée… Mais elle s'excusa également… Le dernier jour, Fionna le passa uniquement avec Remus…

Le 28 juin 74, Remus envoya une lettre accompagnée d'une magnifique plume de phénix comme cadeau, pour l'anniversaire de son amie. Elle lui répondit en le remerciant et en lui disant qu'il lui manquait beaucoup…  
Remus essaya de la recontacter, mais elle ne lui répondit plus. A la rentrée, il apprit de nouveau que Sirius avait laissé Fionna, et cette fois c'était définitif. Cela motiva Remus.

* * *

La quatrième année se passa relativement bien, jusqu'à ce que Remus demande à Fionna, le 14 février 1975, de sortir avec lui. Celle-ci refusa poliment, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment oublié Sirius. Remus s'en remit vite, mais cela lui fit mal.

Ils se fréquentèrent peu pendant deux semaines, mais leurs amis les poussèrent à se reparler.

Mais lorsque Remus eut l'impression que Fionna se rapprochait, il fit une erreur qui lui coûta chère… Il lui redemanda de sortir avec lui… Mais cette fois-ci le renvoie fut moins tendre. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait un autre gars en vue, et qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié. Là elle lui avoua que s'il refaisait une tentative de ce genre, elle refuserait alors de lui parler pour le restant de leur jours.  
Ce fut donc le cœur lourd que Remus, s'éloigna d'elle, pour l'oublier. Malheureusement il apprit par Lily que le garçon qu'elle avait en vue n'était autre qu'un ami Poufsouffle de Remus… Julian Habbot.

Remus ne lui souhaita pas son anniversaire cette année là, il n'en avait pas eu le courage… Il déprima toute ses vacances. Il avait refusé d'aller chez James, mais celui-ci était venu le chercher avec Sirius, pour l'emmener de force… Ils essayèrent de lui remonter le morale, mais Remus pensait toucher le fond… Chose qui fut démentie, lorsqu'il reçu un hibou de la part de Julian…

_« Salut Remus !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. En tant qu'ami, je tenais à te prévenir de quelque chose…  
Fionna et moi sortons ensemble. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. C'était une chance à saisir, je ne voulais pas la laisser passer !_

_Je ne voulais pas non plus que tu ne l'apprennes seulement qu'à la rentrée…_

_Bonne fin de vacances, 'Mus !_

_Amicalement Julian »_

Remus froissa la lettre et se laissa tomber au sol, en pleur. Sirius se précipita sur lui pour le relever et le réconforter… En vain.

Le temps réussi tout de même à le guérir de sa blessure.

Fin août, Remus rencontra Julian a une fête…

_- Hey, Remus !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ça va ?_

_- Parfaitement… Et toi ? Tu dois être heureux d'être avec Fionna… Mais bon on a pas tous la même chance, avait grogné Remus._

_- Remus, tu l'as eu ta chance, sans que tu le saches… _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Quand je lui ai parlé de toi, elle m'a avoué quelque chose à ton sujet._

_- J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire…_

_- Sirius l'a laissée, à cause de toi… Elle t'aimait en fin de troisième année. Elle avait perdu Sirius il fallait qu'elle s'en remette, mais elle ne pensait pas que tu voudrais d'elle après toute la période de votre éloignement, alors elle vous a oublié tout les deux… Désolé Remus._

Ce fut un coup de grâce pour Remus… Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle gâché une chance de sortir avec lui ?

* * *

Sa cinquième année passa vite. Il ne vit quasiment pas Fionna… Enfin, une seule conversation l'avait dérangée avec elle… Elle avait en effet eu vent que Remus avait embrassé Sirius lors d'une soirée, en jouant à un jeu moldu, la bouteille, durant la fin de l'été 75. Elle lui promit de ne le répéter à personne, mais ce fait l'amusa énormément.

Les BUSE arrivèrent vite. Mais la relation qu'avait eu Remus et Fionna semblait s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Remus l'oubliait petit à petit.  
Pendant les grandes vacances de l'année 1976, lors d'une discussion entre maraudeurs, Remus avoua qu'il avait réussi à oublier la belle gryffondor. Fous de joie, les autres organisèrent une fête en son honneur !

* * *

La sixième année débuta pas mal… Fionna semblait vouloir renouer des liens avec Remus, mais ce dernier restait assez distant : il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il passa la plupart de son temps avec Lily, en essayant de la convaincre de sortir avec James… Mais la rousse ne voulait pas.  
En fin d'année, Remus et Fionna étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils l'avaient été en deuxième année.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ils restèrent en contact jusqu'en septembre 1977. Mais deux jours avant la rentrée, Remus dut faire face à sa maladie et à sa plus grande hantise, la pleine lune. Fionna le vit fatigué et surtout blessé le premier jour. Elle le prit à part et lui posa un tas de question… Remus ayant une confiance absolue en elle se décida à lui dévoiler son secret. Elle parut choquée, mais elle lui promit de le dire à personne.  
Mi septembre, Remus et Fionna durent se mettre ensemble pour les devoirs de potions. Durant le premier devoir, Fionna engagea la discussion.

_- Remus, je comprends rien !_

_- Attends, je t'explique…_

Le lycanthrope commença à parler, mais très vite, il vit que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, en fait elle le regardait. Quand il croisa son regard doré, il se stoppa.

_- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas Fionna ?_

_- Non, non, ça va. En fait je me disais que tu avais drôlement changé…_

_- Pardon ? S'étonna Remus_

_- Oui, tu as changé… en bien._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Ben mentalement et physiquement, avoua-t-elle gênée._

_- Toi aussi, répliqua Remus, en tournant la tête pour éviter son regard._

_- Merci… Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu jamais parlé de ta maladie avant ?_

_- Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage d'en parler. Je n'allais pas te dire : tiens au fait Fionna, je voulais te dire, je suis un loup-garou ! Ironisa Remus._

_- Ouai… je comprends… Merci de me l'avoir dit en tout cas, ça me prouve que tu me fais vraiment confiance, c'est quelque chose d'inestimable…_

Elle lui caressa la joue et lui sourit avant de se replonger dans son devoir. Et malheureusement pour Remus, le feu qu'il croyait éteint se raviva….

Lors d'une fête dans la salle des Gryffondors, fin octobre, après le premier match de quidditch gagné, Fionna et Remus dansèrent plusieurs fois ensemble. Mais en fin de soirée Fionna avait trop bu… Elle s'accrochait à Remus pour ne pas tomber. Il dut se concentrer sur autre chose car il n'avait qu'une envie…. L'embrasser. Bertha Jorkins les voyant ainsi s'approcha et eut un rictus stupide.

_- Y'a quelque chose entre vous deux…_

_- Tu te fais des idées… marmonna Remus tout rouge._

_- On me la fait pas à moi !_

_- Mais non y'a rien entre nous ! Va chercher des ragots ailleurs vieille pie ! Lança Fionna amusée._

Bertha s'éloigna en ronchonnant. Fionna se tourna vers Remus et s'accrocha à son coup en le regardant droit dans ses yeux miel.

_- Toi n'en profites pas … C'est pas parce que j'ai un peu trop bu que je ne sais pas ce que je fais… Ça te dit d'aller t'asseoir ? Dit elle aussitôt._

Assis sur un canapé, Fionna s'allongea et s'endormit dans les bras de Remus.

Ils furent très proches l'un de l'autre jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Remus… Celui-ci loupa une occasion de l'embrasser lors d'un slow en fin de soirée… mais bon, une fois encore elle avait dormi près de lui… Cela était déjà énorme pour lui. La sentir près de lui l'apaisait. Tout allait bien dans la vie de Remus…

Malheureusement cet univers merveilleux s'écroula lorsqu'après la blague de Sirius, sa mauvaise humeur retomba sur Fionna. Les disputes s'enchaînèrent. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'excuser, elle l'envoya paître… Il n'arrivait plus à lui parler, ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre…

Remus désespérait… Lily n'était plus là pour l'écouter, maintenant qu'elle et James sortait ensemble. Peter partait de temps à autres, il ne restait que Sirius pour le soutenir. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que les deux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

En fin d'année, Fionna n'accorda pas un regard à Remus lors de la remise des diplômes la veille. Elle ne le remercia pas non plus pour les cadeaux d'anniversaires…

* * *

Et maintenant Remus se retrouvait dans son présent….

Oui… Elle allait partir le lendemain, partir en France… Elle avait dit au revoir à tout le monde, sauf à lui… Aucun regard. Il aurait voulu mourir. Tant de temps passé avec elle, tant d'années à se parler… Une amitié si forte, un amour en somme.

Mais elle partait en le laissant derrière, en l'ignorant… L'avait-elle aimée un jour ? Remus en doutait désormais…

Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre sans elle. Surtout sans un adieu. Il se releva. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il irait la voir, lui demander des explications.

C'est donc déterminé qu'il quitta le parc et remonta les marches d'escaliers. Il arriva enfin devant la salle commune…  
Il entra et la repéra tout de suite… Elle parlait avec Lily, Franck, Alice et les maraudeurs. Les autres stoppèrent leur conversation en le voyant arriver si vite, mais Fionna qui était de dos ne le vit pas.

_- Fionna, je dois te parler… Maintenant ! Déclara Remus._

Elle se leva, sans se retourner, et commença à partir vers son dortoir. Mais une main attrapa son bras…

_- Ne fuis pas ! Aie au moins le courage de me regarder ! S'énerva Remus._

_- Je... Je n'ai pas le temps… Lâche moi ! Répondit Fionna, en évitant toujours de se retourner._

Les autres n'en revenait pas. Remus semblait déterminé, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un état pareil. Alice allait dire quelque chose mais Lily l'en empêcha.

_- Moi non plus je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Si tu fuis je trouverai un autre moyen de te parler… Alors viens, on évitera de perdre notre temps._

_- Non, je ne veux pas… Ah !_

Remus ne l'entendait pas comme ça, il l'avait attrapé et il la portait désormais dans ses bras.

_- Lâche moi ! Hurla Fionna. Remus !_

Mais il partit hors de la salle commune avec elle dans ses bras. Les autres gryffondors étaient partis dans un long fou rire devant cette scène si rare !

Par chance Remus ne croisa personne sur le chemin qui menait à la salle sur demande… Arrivés là-bas, Il la reposa à terre et ferma la porte à clef.

_- Remus, laisse-moi partir !cria-t-elle._

_- Hors de question, j'ai à te parler._

_- Je ne veux pas…_

_- Attends, tu pars demain, on se connaît depuis maintenant 7 ans, et tu vas me laisser sans me dire au revoir ? S'indigna le sorcier._

_- Remus, laisse-moi partir…_

_- Pas sans une explication… Je suis même arrivé à me demander si tu ne m'avais pas menti toutes ses années, en me faisant croire que nous étions amis !_

_- Nous l'étions Remus ! Mais le temps passe !_

_- Alors tu ne me supportes plus ? C'est le loup-garou qui t'effraie ?_

_- Remus ! Tu es stupide ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de ça ! Maintenant j'aimerais.._

_- Non, tu ne sortiras qu'après m'avoir expliqué certaines choses… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?_

_- A quel sujet ?_

_- Sur deux choses… Sur ton départ et surtout pour la raison de ta rupture avec Sirius…_

_- Remus, on ne se parlait presque plus, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler !_

_- Ne retourne pas la situation en ta faveur ! C'est toi qui ne voulait pas me laisser te parler alors j'ai abandonné !_

_- Remus !_

_- Non ! Ne dis pas des choses qui ne sont pas… maintenant je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu as largué Sirius… Je veux savoir !_

_- Je… on ne s'entendais plus…_

_- Tu mens ! La coupa-t-il_

_- … parce que je ne parlais que de toi ! Parce que je t'aimais ! Mais je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte ! J'en ai souffert de nos disputes, en troisième année !cria Fionna._

Remus se laissa tomber sur un des poufs de la salle sur demande. Il sentait les larmes monter.

_- Alors c'était vrai, Julian avait dit la vérité… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir refusé de sortir avec moi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'estimais qu'on avait assez souffert ! Notre amitié n'était pas suffisante ? J'avais peur de tout détruire, ça m'effrayait… Au début du moins, mais ensuite j'ai eu peur que ça ne marche pas entre nous. Je ne voulais pas que ça change entre nous…s'expliqua le jeune sorcière._

_- Pourquoi aurait-ce changé ? Ça n'aurait fait qu'épanouir notre relation, Fionna…_

_- C'est du passé Remus… Maintenant, j'aimerais m'en aller, s'il te plaît…L'implora-t-elle._

_- Sans me dire au revoir… Je te répugne à ce point ?_

_- Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Vociféra Fionna Papillionis._

_- Non ! Si je comprenais, je ne t'aurais pas enlevé de force !_

_- Je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir, car c'est beaucoup trop dur ! Je n'y serait jamais arrivée ! Tous ces souvenirs ! Je n'aurais jamais pu partir… Alors encore une fois je te prierai de me laisser m'en aller._

_- Je ne veux pas…_

_- Remus, par pitié !_

_- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Ne me laisses pas…_

Il était encore sur son pouf, mais cette fois il se recroquevilla et sanglota très fort. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

_- Remus, non, ne pleure pas… Arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour ça ! Voila pourquoi je ne voulait pas te dire adieu…_

_- Moi je ne veux pas que tu partes…_

_- Remus…_

_- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- je t'aime ! J'en souffre depuis sept longues années de cet amour ! J'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais inconsciemment je continuais de t'aimer !_

_- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi en troisième année et que tu avais arrêté de m'aimer durant notre cinquième année… Remus ! Oublie moi ! S'il te plaît…_

_- Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier…Reste, je t'en supplie… Ne pars pas…_

_- Ma décision est prise Remus… Je ne dois pas retourner dessus… Je ne peux plus…Gémit-elle._

_- Ne me laisse pas…sanglota Remus._

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Le voir si malheureux la fit pleurer. Ainsi, il l'aimait depuis leur première année… Comme James aimait Lily… Elle l'avait fait souffrir depuis si longtemps, elle ne le méritait pas.

_- Pardon Remus, pardon, pour toutes ces années de souffrances, tu vois, il est préférable que je m'en ailles, pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir… Comme on dit, loin des yeux, loin du cœur…_

_- Non, celui qui a dit ça ne savait pas ce qu'il disait !_

_- Remus…_

Il la prit dans ses bras et cala sa tête dans son cou… Il rêvait de ça depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter, avant qu'elle s'en aille… Une idée lui vint… Il devait essayer… Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_- Fionna, si tu pars, je peux te demander une dernière chose qui me démange depuis si longtemps ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je peux t'embrasser ?_

_- Que .. Quoi ? _

_- S'il te plaît… Je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir, sans avoir pu goûter à tes lèvres une seule fois…_

Mais il arrêta de parler en sentant les lèvres de Fionna se poser sur les siennes. Mais le temps de comprendre, elle s'était déjà reculée. Remus était frustré… Alors il osa faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Fionna et ferma les yeux tout en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Leurs lèvres s'unirent et là Remus fit passer tout son amour dans un tendre baiser… Il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait besoin d'elle…

Lorsque celle-ci approfondit le baiser, Remus se sentit plus téméraire… Il commença à caresser le dos de Fionna, tout en la rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à la sentir contre son corps. Fionna, elle, passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et retint un gémissement.  
Après deux minutes intenses, ils se séparèrent. Remus ouvrit les yeux. Il avait chaud… Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Fionna. Elle avait encore les yeux fermés et était écarlate. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur en reprenant doucement son souffle. Remus remarqua d'ailleurs que sa main gauche était enlacée avec la main droite de son amie. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se pencha vers elle et la serra contre lui.

_- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il . Reste…_

Elle leva doucement sa tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du lycanthrope.

_- Moi aussi…Bien sûr que je vais rester… Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus, alors j'ai voulu partir, pour ne pas souffrir, maintenant je comprends…Pourquoi laisser un homme doux, beau et gentil alors que celui-ci vous aime ?_

_- Parce qu'on ne le crois pas…_

_- Pardon, alors…_

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, enfin heureux, et surtout ensemble. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ? J'avoue ne pas être satisfait de la fin, mais bon fallait en trouver une ... Laissez moi vos impressions dans des reviews ! ;)**

**Abel'**


End file.
